Dusk
by meganberger09
Summary: AH Bella's parents never got divorced she's lived in Forks her whole life. So that means she meets the Cullen's three years sooner. Bella's still the same shy girl she's always been. Edwards a little bit cockier.
1. First Day of School

**I do not own anything Twilight related. That is all Stephanie Meyer and god bless her for making Edward.**

**This is my very first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about what you people think, but I want the truth so let me know, because your opinion matters to me.  
**

**Shout out to Vanessa Floyd! I love you girl**

"Bella, honey, have you seen my cell phone?" I heard my mother, Renee, yell up the stairs. I laughed lovingly as I thought about how many times a week my mother lost something. Yesterday it had been her car keys and the day before it was her purse. I swear that woman would lose her head if it wasn't attached or my father and I weren't there to find it and put it back on. You see my mother was the carefree spirit in the house. She was always laughing and smiling. She loved to try new things and drag me and my father along, and this week it was indoor rock climbing. I swear she found new habits like most women found new jeans. And where she was carefree my father was more of the reserved type. He would rather be out fishing with a couple of his buddies than doing something as crazy as rock climbing, but he does it because he loves my mom more than life itself. They were married as soon as they could possibly be, and even though no one approved, they knew that they were meant to be. Soon after they were married, my mom got pregnant with me.

I hollered my reply; "It's on the table by the front door where you set it when you came home last night."

"I already chec…" I heard my mother move to look where I said, "Oh. I swear that it wasn't there ten seconds ago." I rolled my eyes and went back to getting ready for my first day of High School. I know I've known every single person in my class since diapers, but I was still a little nervous. So I picked out my outfit and I laid everything out on my vanity next to the bed. Then I went downstairs to look for my parents and start cooking dinner.

I walked in the living room to find my mom talking on the phone and my dad watching some football game on the TV, so I didn't bother asking what they wanted for dinner, I just made some simple spaghetti. About 20 minutes later the food was on the table so I walked into the living room to get my parents. They were kissing lovingly on the couch. "Hey guys," They both looked up at me sheepishly, "dinner's ready." I stated simply with a small grin, this wasn't the first time I'd caught them pawing at each other like most teenagers. I heard them both get up and walk behind me to the kitchen table. We all sat down and began eating when my father decided to break the silence.

"Well there is a new doctor at the local hospital," he told us, "His name was Carlisle…Cullen, maybe? Anyway he and his wife just moved here about a week ago with their kids."

"Really?" my mom took eager interest.

"Yeah. His wife's name is Esme. I don't know much about the kids. I know they aren't really their kids though. Esme apparently can't have kids, so she adopted a set of twins a boy and a girl, then her sister and husband died so they took in her three kids, an older boy and twins, boy and a girl. I know they're about your age Bella." They both looked at me expecting me to say something.

"Well, I guess I won't know everyone in my classes tomorrow," I said a little sheepishly. They laughed and went back to their conversation, and I thought about these new kids. I wonder what they'll be like. As we finished dinner, I cleaned the table off and did the dishes. I went upstairs and went to bed thinking about the next day.

I woke up to the sound of my radio alarm clock. I reached over and slapped the snooze button wanting to just fall back asleep, but my mother burst into the room. She started jumping around hollering, "Wake up. Wake up, it's the first day of school!" I knew there was no way to go back to sleep, so I groggily got out of bed, grabbed my clothes from my vanity, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water helped to wake my senses. When I stepped out of the shower, my mother was talking through the door, "Bella, can I fix your hair and make up today?" I could hear her pout through the door.

"You can do my hair, but I'm doing my make up." I answered dramatically.

I heard her start jumping up and down again, "Okay, deal!" I rolled my eyes at her, and continued to get dressed. I opened the door after a deep breathe only to have it rushed out of me when my mother grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to my three mirror vanity, which I honestly don't know why I own because I very rarely do my hair and makeup.

She already had the curling iron plugged in getting warm. She started twisting and pulling my hair this way and that. She grabbed the curling iron and went to work. About twenty minutes, four burnt fingers, and 24 hair pulls later she was done. I looked in the mirror and gasped softly. I actually looked kind of...pretty. Mom smiled knowingly, "You look beautiful sweetheart." I smiled back at her, I wasn't beautiful, but I certainly didn't look bad right now. She went to her room to get dressed and take me to school, so I put on a little mascara and a clear lip gloss and I was ready.

Once my mom dropped me off, I went to my homeroom where Mrs. Miller was putting students schedules on desks. I shortly found mine and looked it over. 1st period I had English I with Mr. Brown, 2nd I had Integrated Social Studies I with Mrs. Martin, 3rd I had Microsoft Network with Mrs. Gray, 4th I had Algebra I/Data & Measurement with Mr. Wood, 5th I had lunch break, 6th I had honors ICPE with Mr. Bower, 7th I had Gym with Coach Bennet. I heard the warning bell sound, so I took my seat and waited for at least one of my friends to walk in. Soon enough I heard Jessica Stanley talking, I looked up expectantly, she was talking to Angela Weber, one of my closer friends, she was shy and quiet like me. I smiled as they walked over to me. "Hey Bella!" Jessica said excitedly as she wrapped me in a tight hug as i gasped softly for breath. She left go of me and Angela wrapped me in a much softer embrace, "Hey Bella," she said nimbly, "how was your summer?"

I looked at her and smiled, "The usual. Spent time with my family and read a little bit," I smiled, "how was yours?"

She looked at me warmly, "Well..."

She was cut off abruptly by a bored Jessica, "My summer was great, I got a bunch of new clothes and went to Florida for a couple weeks and got a tan and met some cute boys..." She kept on rambling as Angela went and got her schedule.

Finally Jessica finished talking about her summer, so we all looked over each others schedules to see what classes we had together. I had 1st and 3rd with Angela and 4th and 7th with Jessica. Soon enough the bell went off and Mrs. Miller was ushering everyone to their seats. Then I heard Jessica, "Have you seen the new kids yet, they're absolutely gorgeous." Angela and I both shook our heads no.

"Jessica Stanley, is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Jessica looked a little flabbergasted and just shook her head. Angela and I stifled our giggles as Mrs. Miller went on, "I didn't think so, as I was saying..." she started going over the rules that you hear every first day of school, in every one of your classes. Soon enough my mind wandered back to the new Cullen children. I wondered what their names were, what they looked like, how old they were, and so very much more.

Soon enough the bell rang telling us it was time for first block. So Angela and I said our goodbye to Jessica and walked in a comfortable silence to English. Now most student would get lost on their very first day in high school, but not here at Forks High. This was probably the smallest school in the country, no probably the continent. Angela and I were luckily sat right next to each other so it was easier for us to told quietly without being embarrassed in front of the rest of the class like Jessica had been. Mr. Brown went over the rules of his class, no eating, drinking, talking, and lots of other rules that were bound to be broken by more than a few of the students in his class. Then it was time for second period with Mrs. Martin. I walked into class and Mrs. Martin smiled kindly, "You can sit wherever you like, dear." I smiled back thankfully. I didn't know if I would be friends with a lot of people in this class, so I preferred to sit in the back. When I took my seat I saw people start to pile in. I saw Lauren Mallory walk in, and I cringed. Lauren didn't really like me, not since her crush Tyler Crowley had asked me to the sweetheart dance back in sixth grade instead of her. I had told him no, but for some reason she still despised me. I looked down at my papers so we wouldn't make eye contact, a few seconds later I felt someone sit down in the desk next to me. I was praying in my head 'please don't be Lauren, please don't be Lauren.' I snaked a glance and was surprised to see a short little pixie girl, with short spiky hair, and very striking blue eyes, sitting next me, looking at me smiling. "Hi," she said in an almost musical voice, "my name is Alice Cullen." She was probably the most adorable girl in the world, although she didn't look like a girl, she looked older, like maybe she should have been a Junior or Senior instead of a freshman.

I realized I hadn't said anything and she was smiling at me waiting. I smiled, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, you're new right?"

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here a week ago."

"So, how are you liking it here?" I asked.

"I like it. I don't really know anyone other than my brothers and sister and now you, so its kind of quiet." She answered honestly.

"I haven't met your family yet." I stated simply.

"Oh, you will," She said so surely. " They're are five of us, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are the oldest, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, then there is Edward and me the younger twins. Emmett, Edward, and I are brothers and sister, and Rose and Jasper are obviously brother and sister. I'm dating Jasper and Rose is dating Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are my Aunt and Uncle and we've lived with them since our parents died when we were younger, and they had already adopted Rose and Jasper before we went to live with them," as she paused to catch her breath I assumed, "Oh I'm sorry here I am talking all about me, tell me about you."

I smiled shyly, "Well, I don't really know what to say."

"Say anything, tell me about your parents, your boyfriend, anything."

"Well, my dad, Charlie, is the chief of police here in Forks, and my Mom, Renee, is more of a freelance person, and they have been happily married for a little over 15 years. We've lived in Forks my whole life, and we rarely go anywhere else. I don't have a boyfriend, In fact I've never had a boyfriend." I saw her smile increase tenfold and it looked like she was planning something.

"Really? Never?" She asked honestly curious. I could feel my face burning from my blush as I nodded my head. "Wow," and then I thought her murmur something about 'that's going to change soon'.

I changed the subject quickly, "So what classes do you have?" she handed me her schedule so I could look it over. "We have 4th period together, too."

"Good you'll meet Edward then too," she said happily, "You know Bella, we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her. Soon enough the next bell went off and Alice and I walked out together and she moved with such grace, I was instantly jealous of it. I laughed at myself, Alice looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head. When we walked out the door, I notice Alice's face light up even more as she grabbed hands with a tall honey blond hair, smokey blue eyed boy staring back at her with same glow she had. I assumed this was her boyfriend Jasper. They kissed chastely, but you could see all the love in it. She smiled, "Jasper, this is my new friend Bella," they both looked at me, "Bella, this is Jasper."

He smiled comfortingly at me and said, "It's very nice to meet you Bella, I trust Alice didn't talk your head off." I laughed at that, and Alice gave him a menacing look to which he kissed the top of her head.

"It's nice to meet you to Jasper, and no, she didn't talk my head off." She looked at him with a ha ha face.

She looked back at me, "I'll see you in 4th, right Bella?" She looked so sweet with her slight pout.

"Yeah Alice I'll try and save you and Edward a seat." Her face was glowing again.

"Bye Bella." They both said as they walked off.

"Bye guys!" I hollered in there direction as I walked the other way to 3rd. I was thinking about how fast today was going, when I tripped over my own foot. I was about to bite it, when I felt someone's hands grab my waist and stop me. I was pulled back up and then when I turned around to say thank you I was met with piercing emerald green eyes. He looked like an angel with shaggy careless reddish brown hair and for a second I forgot where I was until he cleared his throat, "Well, what are you standing there for, are you going to say thank you or just drool on the floor some more."

I was so shocked that my mouth dropped a little more and then I realized what he said and he was still staring at me waiting. "Thank you." I said it with a little to much venom for someone just saving me massive embarrassment, but he started it. I turned around to his chuckling and made my way to class almost late. I saw Angela had saved me a seat next to her so I hurried and sat down, getting a look from Mrs. Gray for cutting it so close.

I smiled apologetically as I took my seat. Angela passed me a note. 'What took you so long?' I remembered the green eyed angel and told her about him. Once she read the note, she smiled. 'I'm sorry he was mean to you.'

I wrote back simply, 'It's okay, it's not like it was your fault.' she smiled and we both went back to paying attention to Mrs. Gray going over the syllabus and rules of the class. My mind kept wandering back to that boy in the hallway and how beautiful his eyes were. He was by far the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, and he had the most amazing green eyes in the universe, I was sure of it. Soon enough I distantly heard the bell chime and it was off to third to find Alice and meet her brother Edward. I was actually looking forward to meeting her brother if he was anything like her. I walked into class and there was Jessica in the back waving. I gave a small wave back and went and sat next to her and placed my books on the desk next to me and the one in front of it, to save for Alice and her brother. I watched as Lauren came and sat in front of Jessica, she smiled brightly at Jessica, "Hey Jess."

"Hey Lauren, I was hoping I'd have some classes with you." Lauren then looked at me and her smile faded.

"Hello Bella." I internally rolled my eyes.

How pathetic can this girl be, I don't like him and I never will like him so don't be mad at me, "Hey Lauren, have a nice summer?"

"Yeah I didn't have to see people that I don't like while I was in Europe." I opened my mouth to say something back, but I heard my name. I looked up to see Alice walking toward me and I'm pretty sure I heard a soft intake of breath from both Jessica and Lauren. Good, now I don't have to pay attention to the hoe bag sitting near me. "Hey Alice, how was your third period?"

She smiled her bright smile. "It was fun I absolutley love gym." I should have known that she'd be good at sports with how graceful she was. I heard Lauren give a low whistle and I looked in the direction she did and thats when I realised this class probably wouldn't be that great. Alice must have noticed my apprehension because she looked at me thoughtfully, "Bella what's wrong?"

I answered with a very upset tone, "That guy caught me when I tripped in the hallway earlier and he was totally an ass hole about it. I really hope he doesn't talk to me, because he seems like a bonafide douche bag." Alice looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"What is it Alice?" I asked concerned. She started to open her mouth when the jerk from the hallway sat down in the seat saved for Edward. I was about to say something when he turned to Alice and said five words that had me speechless. "Hey sis, who's your friend?"


	2. Getting to Know Them

**I do not own anything Twilight related. That is all Stephanie Meyer and god bless her for making Edward.**

**hope you guys enjoy it, if you don't, well, don't read it.  
**

'This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening' I kept chanting in my head. I looked back from Alice to Edward. Alice smiled nervously, "Um, Edward this is my new friend Bella Swan, Bella this is my brother Edward."

He smiled the same cocky smile from the hallway as he stuck out his hand, "Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." I looked down at his hand contemplating whether or not I should take it, when Mr. Wood called the class to attention. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I turned to the front of the class, wishing time by. I felt a feather light touch on my arm and saw Alice handing me a note. I opened it slowly afraid of what she might say.

_Bella, I'm sorry for how my brother treated you. He's a nice person once you get to know him, I promise._

_It's okay; I just assumed that you would be upset that I was talking badly of your brother._

_No. You think you're the first one to ever talk shit about him. He's always like this at a new school: Bitter, hostile, and just plain mean. _

_Oh so it's not just me then?_

_No, you should spend the night with me sometime and see that he's not really that bad._

_Okay when do you want me to come over?_

_How about tomorrow night?_

_Wow, that soon. Okay I'll just have to ask my mom and dad._

_Sweet_

She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back timidly. I don't know how well this will go over with Edward, because I'm positive he doesn't like me. I started to zone out thinking about how much fun it will be to hang out with Alice, when I heard the bell ring. "So, Bella," Alice spoke, "do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch today?"

I looked at Edward, who was talking to Lauren and Jessica, smiling and laughing, "Yeah sure, sounds like fun." We walked out the class door and Jasper was waiting for Alice again.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said thoughtfully as he grabbed Alice's hand and we walked to lunch.

"Hey Jasper, how do you like Forks High so far?"

"It's pretty good, I haven't really made any new friends other than you, because I've been so busy trying to find my classes and such, but I like the teachers alright."

"Well that's a good thing." We had arrived to the cafeteria; Alice and Jasper grabbed a tray. I decided that I wasn't that hungry so I grabbed water and a ham and cheese sandwich. I looked at the people in the cafeteria and I saw Angela and Ben Cheney sitting together at the same table as Eric Yorkie, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike Newton. I waved at Angela and Ben, who waved back smiling. "Bella, were over here." I heard Alice say over the roar of the crowd. I followed behind them slowly careful not to trip. At the table where I would soon be sitting I saw a gorgeous blonde, who I assumed was Rosalie, and a very, very large boy sitting across from her, that had to be Emmett. Then to my discomfort there say Edward next to Rosalie. Alice went to sit next to Edward and Jasper across from her, so I took the sit in-between Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked at Jasper and Alice with a, 'who the hell is this' face. Alice shrugged and said, "Emmett, Rose this is my new best friend Bella Swan."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hello," Rosalie said in a very smooth voice.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," He said in such a big booming voice, that I almost fell out of my seat. He

started laughing loudly and I could feel my cheeks getting redder.

"Oh Emmett seriously, leave the poor girl alone, can't you see your embarrassing her." Rosalie told him with a menacing look. Emmett stopped laughing but I could tell that he had to try very hard. I felt Edward staring at me, so I looked up reflexively. I shouldn't have because his green eyes had me hypnotized. "Bella, Bella?" I felt a nudge on my arm and looked to Jasper, "have you heard a single thing we've asked you?"

I felt my face getting red all over again, "No, I'm sorry." Emmett started to chuckle again.

"Well Alice told me that she asked you to spend the night tomorrow night, and she forgot that it was the night that we are fixing the basement up, and well we were just wondering if you'd want to spend the night tonight?"

Everyone tilted his or her heads towards me. I saw Edward raise his eyebrow and look at me questioningly. I thought for a moment if I had any other plans. "Well sure I'd love to, but I'll have to ask my parents."

"YAY!" Alice practically screamed causing my ever-annoying blush to rear it's ugly head once again. I saw Emmett chuckle quietly. We sat there talking about our classes and teachers, when it was time to go to 6th period, Alice gave me her phone number so I could call her later and let her know if I could spend the night. As I was walking to class, I realized someone was walking behind me. I stopped and turned to see who it was, when I was met with a hard, good smelling, chest.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you like being all over me."

I looked up into his dazzling green eyes, "Oh yes, Edward, all I think about is touching you. I can't believe you figured me out," I said with such heavy sarcasm, "why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, my class is this way." He said with the slightest humor on his face. I was officially getting annoyed and was about to say so when I heard the bell go off signaling class had started. We both started running for our next class. I saw my teacher's classroom door and grabbed the door handle to get to class, but then I felt a hand on mine. I looked up only to find the hand belonged to none other than Edward Cullen.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said slowly.

Edward smiled slow and lazy, "Well are you going to go in, or are you just going to miss the whole class?" I took me a minute to realize we were still in the hallway. I then shook off my daze and opened the door.

"How nice of you two to finally join us," Mr. Bower said light heartedly, "Names?"

"Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." I felt Edward looking at me and I could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping up my neck.

"Well Mrs. Swan, Mr. Cullen, I hope you two can get along, because we only have one more table top left, since you all were running behind." I sighed; this class couldn't possibly get any worse. That was until I saw Mike Newton at the table in front of the only empty tabletop, where I was assuming Edward and I had to sit together. Mike has had a creepy crush on me since middle school, and always insisted on talking to me. I walked slowly back to the table and sat my things down as Edward did the same beside me. I kept my head down and tried not to make eye contact, so Mike wouldn't consider it an invitation.

I felt something slip under my arm and discovered it was a note.

_You know, you're pretty cute, in a whole shy little girl kind of way._

I looked up at Edward and cocked an eyebrow.

_Thanks jack hole._

I passed the note back and he laughed, but managed to cover it with a cough.

_To good to use dirty words there Swan._

I was starting to get mad so I just shoved the note in my book and didn't bother writing back. He nudged me a couple times, but I didn't look up at him. I just acted like he wasn't even there, and paid attention to Mr. Bower, who actually seemed like he was going t be a pretty cool teacher. The class started to feel like it was going to drag on, when the bell rang. I heard Edward grabbing his stuff when Mike came up to me. "Hey, Bella, did you have a nice summer?"

I pasted on the best fake smile I could and answered him point blank, "Yes, it was a nice summer." He obviously didn't take the hint, because he kept talking about his summer and how he missed me. Then I felt an arm cover my shoulders. I looked up to see Edward smiling brightly down at me, holding my books.

"Come on sweetheart, or were going to be late for our next class," He said smoothly. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I looked at Mike, who was still trying to pull his jaw off the ground, as Edward steered me towards the door. Once we were in the hallway I snagged my books away from Edward, I was fuming.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked angrily.

"The guy who just saved you from the creep ass staring at you like you were a steak." E answered defensively.

"Well, thank you very much, I don't need your help, I can take care of myself, and now, thanks to you, by the end of the day, everyone will really think you're my boyfriend." I answered breathlessly as we started to walk to our classes.

"Oh, like that could make your reputation bad, I mean I am the hottest guy at this school." He said very cockily.

"Yeah, whatever, you are not the hottest guy in this school, and I'd rather date a dog than even think about dating you." I said as I turned to head towards Gym. I barely made it to class, before the alarm sounded again. To top it all off this wasn't a class for freshman only. This class was mixed with kids from every grade. I blushed lightly as I went to sit on the bleachers. I saw Jessica and Lauren sitting together.

As I passed them I heard Lauren smirk, "So Bella, I hear you have a boyfriend?" She started laughing loudly at that. Just as I was about to tell her how I felt about my new 'boyfriend' I felt a rather large presence behind me. Both Lauren and Jessica stopped laughing, and there mouths were literally hanging open. I started to turn and see who it was, but I was then lifted and gripped in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella?" he said with the same tone.

He put me down and I took a deep breath. He laughed loudly and touched my cheeks. "You get embarrassed to easily." He said simply. He gave the girls a dirty look. "Would you like to come sit with me and Rose?" He asked simply as he gesture to the end of the bleachers. I looked and saw Rose smiling at me.

"Sure, I'd love to." We walked over to Rose and sat down.

"Hey Bella, how's your day been so far?"

I thought back on everything that had happened, "Could be worse, and yours?"

"Pretty good, although some of the girls here are just…" she let the sentence trail on. "That girl you were just talking to, why did you look so upset."

"Oh you noticed that, huh?" she just stared at me waiting for me to continue, so I went on, "Well she hasn't like me since the dude she's been crushing on asked me to the Sweetheart dance a few years ago, and she doesn't let me forget it."

Rose started to look a little upset, "So she's upset because a boy chose you over her?" I thought I heard a whispered 'Uh-oh' come from Emmett. "Well how is that your fault, it's not like you like the boy am I right?" I'm guessing the question was rhetorical because she kept going on. "You shouldn't be blamed because she's just so…" She sighed, "Let me handle this." Rosalie stood up and walked to where Lauren and Jessica were sitting. "Alright listen here you hair dying, stuck up little I'm so perfect brat," at this point everyone was staring because nobody had ever talked to Lauren that way, "If I ever hear about you being a bitch to my friend Bella again, I will personally tear you to shreds and stomp you in the ground, and by the time I'm done with you not even God will recognize you." At this point I could see Lauren shaking from where I was sitting. Everyone was looking back and forth between Rose and Lauren. "Do you understand me?" I saw Lauren nod her head quickly. Rose walked back over looking extremely mad and her face was beat red.

Once she sat back down next to Emmett she sat back down and asked, "So do you think we'll have to dress out today? Because I just don't think I could handle that on the first day." My face must have mirrored the shock I felt, because Emmett burst out laughing, and Rosalie smirked. By the time Coach Bennett came Emmett had tears trickling down his cheeks.

To Rosalie's satisfaction we didn't have to dress out for the first couple days until we got all our papers signed and went over everything. Soon enough it was time to go home. "Bella, don't forget to see if you can come over tonight," I heard Rosalie yell as she got into a very nice looking car.

"I wont," I hollered in response. I smiled as I thought about the friends I'd made today. Then I frowned at the thought of Edward. He was breathtakingly beautiful, but something about him just got under my skin. Maybe it was the fact that he was so arrogant and cocky. I hadn't realized my mom had pulled up until she honked and waved. As soon as I got in the car she drilled me with questions like 'how was it' 'did you like your classes' 'did you like your teachers'. When we finally got home and she'd stopped asking me questions, I told her about the Cullen's and the Hale's. She was really excited when I told her what Rose said to Lauren, minus the cursing. Then I asked her if I could spend the night.

"Well of course you can dear. Do you know where they live?"

"Well," I thought, "no, I don't, but I can call Alice and find out." I grabbed the phone and dialed the number Alice gave me.

The phone rang a few times until a very attractive voice answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hello, may I talk to Alice please?"

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, this is Bella now may I please speak with Alice?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"I don't know Bella. You were awfully rude to me earlier." I heard the smugness in his voice. Then I heard Alice in the background.

"Edward? Is that Bella on the phone?"

"Maybe."

"Well then give it here."

"I'm busy talking to her right now, come back later."

"Edward if you don't give me that phone right now, I will make photo copies of every picture from…" I heard the phone shuffle.

"Bella?" I heard Alice speaking into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Okay, sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten into him lately." She paused for a moment, "Did you ask if you could come over and spend the night?"

"That's actually why I'm calling," I said, "How do you get to your house?" Alice gave me directions to her house, which I wrote down word for word, and told her I would be there in about fifteen minutes. When I hung up I packed an overnight bag with clothes to sleep in and clothes I would wear to school the following day, along with my personal necessities, such as a toothbrush and deodorant. Then soon enough we were on our way to the Cullen's.


	3. Their Place

**I do not own anything Twilight related. That is all Stephanie Meyer and god bless her for making Edward.**

**hope you guys enjoy it, if you don't, well, don't read it.**

**This chapters a bit shorter than the other ones, but I had to end it where I did.  
**

******So, I know some of you guys out there like my story, so you should give me some ideas on what you think **

******should happen in the story. I might just use it.**  


My mom passed the almost impossible to see road on our way there. So she turned around and we drove up the abnormally long drive way. We pulled up to an amazing three story white house, and it was unlike any house I had ever seen in my life. I got out and was reaching in the backseat to grab my bag when I was tackled from behind. I screeched a little as I caught myself from falling. I turned around to see my attacker, and it was none other than my little pixie friend.

"Bella!" she squealed, "I'm so glad you could make it, now we can have a girls night, and do your nails and makeup and…"

'Whoa Alice," I interrupted, "Breath, before you pass out." Alice took a few calming breaths. "Mom," I said before Alice could start again, "this is Alice Cullen, my new friend I was telling you about.'

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Alice."

"It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Swan," she smiled, "I now see where Bella gets her beauty from." I blushed.

"Oh well isn't that sweet of you, but you can just call me Renee," she laughed, "I'm to young to be a Mrs. Swan yet." I rolled my eyes, as Alice laughed. I grabbed my bag from the back seat.

"Okay, that looks like everything, bye Mom, I love you." I waved as she drove away, praying she remembered the way home.

"Come on Bella." Alice yelled from the doorway. I walked quickly to the door, almost falling up the stairs. "You really are clumsy aren't you Bella?"

I smiled, "You really have no idea Alice." She laughed loudly. We walked in the door and I realized this house looked even better inside than it did outside. The walls were an off white sort of color and there was some very nice furniture in what I assumed was the living room.

"So, do you want to take your stuff to my room and then I can give you a tour of the house?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I took my shoes off and carried them, because I didn't want to get anything on the nice carpet while Alice just shook her head at me. We went up to the third floor to get to her room, and when she opened the door I almost had an aneurysm. I had never seen so much pink in my life. Her walls were pink, so was her bed, nightstand, and even her computer.

"You can just sit your stuff over there." Alice pointed to the closet. I set my stuff down on the floor next to the closet. "So, do you want to take the tour first, or do you want to go get a snack first?" As if on command my belly growled. Alice started laughing so hard I thought she was going to stop breathing. When she finally gained some control, she motioned for me to follow her, "Come on we'll go make a snack." We went all the way back down to the first floor and into the kitchen. The kitchen, like the rest of the house was breathtaking. It had beautiful tile floor and all marble counters. Alice walked to the fridge and started to pull things out to make sandwiches when I heard a booming voice.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Oh no I thought as I turned to see a very happy Emmett running towards me. He lifted me off the ground for the second time that day, and squeezed me until I thought I would burst.

"Emmett," I gasped, "cant breath." He set me down quickly, and I was a little unsteady with all the blood rushing back into my head. Emmett grabbed onto my shoulders to help me steady.

"Oh, sorry Bella," He whispered as if his voice would knock me over, "I was just happy to see you." He looked so pitiful I couldn't even think about pretending to be cross with him.

"That's okay Emmett you didn't mean to." He smiled like someone just told him he one a million dollars.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie said from behind Emmett's large frame. I leaned across him to see her leaning up against the counter.

"Hey Rose." I said smiling. Then I remembered gym. "Oh by the way I didn't thank you earlier for what you did for me in gym."

"Oh, well, your welcome. Those are just the types of girls who get under my skin, thinking they're so much better than everyone else, when they're really not. I mean who do they think they are? Madonna?" We all started laughing, when Jasper walked in.

"What's everyone laughing at?" He asked as he walked up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Your face!" Emmett yelled and then busted out laughing like he'd told the most amazing joke in the world. Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head, and he abruptly quit laughing. Alice turned to look at Jasper's pout face and she stood up on tiptoe as he leaned down and kissed his nose.

"I love your face, almost as much as I love you." Jasper smiled then he looked up and noticed me.

"Oh, hello Bella," he smiled, "it's lovely to see you again." I smiled and felt my cheeks blush a little.

"It's nice to see you also Jasper." I replied.

Alice reached in the fridge and grabbed us both bottled water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I saw it. I took off the lid and drank half the bottle in just a few seconds.

"Whoa Bells thirsty there?" Emmett laughed. I just smiled.

"I guess I was." Alice handed me my sandwich and we ate while we all talked about the school day. I told Alice how Rose had yelled at Lauren in gym, and I thought she was going to fall off her stool.

"Really Rose?" she asked, "The first day and your already yelling at the snobs?"

"Well they were just trying to look bad ass, and I wasn't going to have that." Rose stated simply. "Plus, I need to show these people not to mess with me," she looked at me abruptly and winked, "or my friends." I smiled. I was so happy that this family liked me. It felt normal to just sit here in their kitchen and talk, like we had known each other since birth.

"Well, Bella, are you ready for that tour now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure, but can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Oh, yeah, it's through that door down the hall, second door on your left. Do you want me to show you?"

"No thank you, I'm sure I can find it, but if I'm not back in a few minutes than you better send a search party." Everyone laughed.

I went through the door and was admiring the pictures they all had. They all looked so happy. I opened the door to what I thought was the bathroom, and found I had opened the wrong door, and what I found shocked me. Right in front of me was Edward Cullen in all his glory playing the grand piano. I stood enchanted. He was playing Debussy's Claire De Lune. I knew this song, because unlike most teenage girls, I loved classical music. The song came to an end, and he sat there with his head down.

"Wow that was really good." He quickly turned and rubbed underneath his eyes. Was he crying?

"What are you doing in here?" He asked furiously, shocking me.

"I was looking for the bathroom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He got up and stormed to the doorway I was in, and I backed up.

"It's the second door on the LEFT." He yelled as he slammed the door in my face. I was completely shocked. I turned around to find the real bathroom, and ran into Alice. She smiled at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she asked. "I said the bathroom was the second door on the left." She laughed.

"Oh sorry, I forgot and accidentally went into the room on the right, and Edward was in there and…"

"Wait a minute. You didn't walk in on him playing the piano did you?" I lowered my head.

"Maybe."

"Oh no. Was he playing Claire De Lune?" I looked up at her from below my eyelashes and nodded my head. "Uh oh. Bella you better come upstairs with me to my room. I better tell you why he flipped out." Wait a second.

"How did you know he flipped out on me? I didn't even tell you that yet."

"Come upstairs and I'll tell you. Trust me you don't want to be out here when he walks out." She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me up the stairs. When we got to her room she pulled me in and shut the door. She walked over and sat on her bed, and I followed and sat next to her.

"I'm sure you've heard that Carlisle and Esme aren't our real parents." I nodded my head slowly. "Well you see our parents died in a car accident when Edward and I were eleven. Before that we were a very happy family. We loved our parents very dearly. When Edward was nine my mom started teaching us how to play the piano, I didn't really catch on, but Edward did. She taught him how to play Beethoven, Mozart, and her favorite, Debussy. My mother and Edward were very close, and when she died Edwards world was shattered. So when he plays that song on the piano, he feels as though he's telling his mom that he loves her in a way that no one else can."

Alice looked up at me, 'Oh Bella honey don't cry, it's not like you did it on purpose."

I felt my face, and sure enough there were tears rolling down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was crying. It's just that," I paused, "I ruined something so special to him, and now he's going to hate me forever, and I just feel so bad."

"He wont hate you forever. I promise. Jasper did the same thing, about a year after it happened. Edward went off on him. He was really upset." I winced, and Alice grabbed my hand, "But the next day after he cooled down they apologized." Alice smiled at me. "You like Edward don't you?"

"What!?" I asked.

"You like Edward."

"No. No way." Alice looked at me skeptically. "He's nice looking, okay very, very nice looking, but he just has this attitude that every girl wants him, and I can't stand it." Alice started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Bella, he has never acted that way around anyone." She giggled again. "He likes you." I looked at her like she had a third eye.

"Okay, are you crazy? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" Alice looked at me very seriously.

"Bella, trust me he likes you, and I know you like him." I thought about it maybe I did, but no I couldn't like someone like him.

"No I don't, I couldn't, and how do you know he likes me, did he tell you?" I asked.

"Why do you care Bella? It's not like you like him, right?" she smiled coyly.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I do like him." Alice jumped on me and started squealing very loudly.

"Oh Bella do you know how great this is. You and Edward can be a couple and that would make us practically sisters, Oh my god I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" an amazing voice came from the door. I turned to see Edward standing at the door, looking a lot better than what he had the last time I had seen him.

"Oh um…"

"Bella was just telling me something. Was there something you needed Edward?"

"Yeah there was. I need your help deciding what to wear tomorrow." Alice jumped off the bed and was out the door in a matter of a second. I was quiet as Edward came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Edward, I'm so sorry." We looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Bella you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who yelled at you."

"I know that, but if I had paid attention to where I was going, then I wouldn't have walked in on you playing."

"Honestly Bella, walking in on me playing the piano doesn't mean that you deserve to get your head bit off. It's not like you did it on purpose, right?"

"No, but…"

"No buts Bella. You have nothing to apologize for, this was all me." I stared at him for a second, and then looked down. "So I have a question Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked looking up to find that his face was very close to mine, and I stopped breathing for just a second. His gaze fell from my eyes down to my lips for just a moment, and then returned to my eyes, and I was lost in the sea of green.

"Do you really only maybe like me?" I knew that normally I would have shied away from a boy hearing my confession, or at least blush, but I was to in everything. The way his smell wrapped all around me, his breath caressing my skin, the way his hand slowly make its way from his lap to my elbow. "Because if that's the case than I can fix it right now." He lowered his head to my lips, and I closed my eyes, ready for him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What have I told you about keeping your closet organized?" We both pulled back abruptly. Alice walked in carrying two shirts. "Oh I'm sorry, were you guys talking, I can leave." She turned to walk away.

"No, Alice, it's okay we were just talking." I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Oh, really?" Alice asked, "Okay well good, Edward how many times do I have to remind you to keep your closet…"

"…organized." Edward finished for her. "Yeah, yeah I know. Well thanks sis, but I think I can handle it from here." He got up, grabbed his shirts from her, and walked out of the room. Alice looked at me once she shut her door.

"So Mrs. Sparkly Eyes what were you guys "talking" about?" she air quoted talking with her hands. I smiled.

"Well little miss bad timing, we were about to kiss, when you burst through the door yelling." I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know honestly."

"It's okay, I'm actually kind of glad you did, because I kind of haven't ever kissed a boy." I swear I heard Alice's jaw actually hit the floor. "What it's not that big a deal, I just don't know how to kiss a boy."

"Bella sweetheart," she giggled, "there is no manual on how to kiss. You just do what's natural, and you get better the more you do it." I smiled.

"Really, you just kind of go with the flow." She laughed. Then I started thinking.

"Well, now I'll never kiss him, because I upset him, when I said we were just "talking"" I used Alice's air quotes. She thought for a second, and then she grabbed my arm and yanked me into the hallway. She pulled me in front of a room I had never been in before and knocked on the door. Then she ran to her room and shut the door. I stood there shocked for what was going to happen. The door opened and Edward was standing there with his shirt half unbuttoned in a pair of boxers. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him.

"Well did you just come here to stare at me or what?"

"Oh yeah I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"Wow your saying sorry a lot today huh?" Well someone was a little on the grouchy side.

"Well fine if you're just going to be mean."

"Well gee Bella what the hell else do you expect me to do, one second you tell me you'd rather date a dog, then we're almost kissing, and the…" I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, because if he kept talking I would lose my nerve, and I wanted to show him what I really wanted. Him. I pulled back and smiled, he just stood there and stared at me with a blank expression. I started to wonder if I did it right when he just kept looking at me. I turned and started to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him and he kissed me.

**Aww! Our sweet little Bella finally gets her first kiss. She's growing up so fast.  
So...what did you think? Good? Bad? more of this or more of that?**  
**Well leave me a review and let me know.  
Love ya**


End file.
